


"Why I love you."

by curlsgetgirls



Series: Little Mix Girlfriends [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsgetgirls/pseuds/curlsgetgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leigh Anne asking Jesy to marry her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/). Sorry this hasn't been edited! x

For weeks now, Leigh Anne has been wondering how to bring up this topic her girlfriend, Jesy. Leigh Anne has had the pleasure of being with this wonderful woman for 3 years now. The best three years of her life. And she wants to live the rest of her life the same way; being right by each other through thick and thin.

Even complete strangers couldn't deny how perfect the two were for each other. They cared for each other with all their heart, it was completely obvious.

Whenever Leigh Anne would stress out about her work, Jesy would be there to help her relax and to kiss the little worry lines between her eyebrows. Putting on a movie, eating some unhealthy take-out and ending the night by relieving Leigh Anne's stress and making love to her.

and whenever Jesy would start to let her insecurities creep up on her and she was having a low day, Leigh Anne would of course, be right by her side whispering in her ear all the reasons why she loves her and why she thinks of her as an angel. Then take her back home, and put all her focus on her. Her task was to make sure Jesy felt all the love she had for her, by worshiping her body until the early hours of the next day.

Even little things like holding hands and sharing loving kisses in public, even when they know there were a handful of homophobes bastards just waiting to shoot glares at them and call them names.

But to the lovers, it didn’t matter. They had the support of their family and friends- as well as each other, and that's all they could ever ask for in life.

And maybe Leigh Anne wants a little more.

Right now, as she lies in bed with Jesy, she is wide awake. They just enjoyed a love filled night with each other and are both just enjoying each other’s warmth and comfort. Jesy is sound asleep next to her, and Leigh Anne and help but love the way she looks. She loves that Jesy's face is so relaxed and she doesn't give a care in the world.

Her angel looks so peaceful, so innocent and Leigh Anne's heart is pretty much soaring in her chest. The thing that Leigh Anne loves the most is that even though Jesy is sound asleep, whenever Leigh Anne moves just an inch away from her, Jesy subconsciously pulls her back into her body, snuggling close to her lover. And Leigh Anne can't help but want to let out a loving giggle each and every time.

Even though it's early and Jesy is asleep and they both stayed up super late last night due to their activities, Leigh Anne can't fell asleep. Her mind is racing, even though her surroundings are so calm.

Leigh Anne was never really the creative romantic type- that was always Jesy. But right now, the thing she wants to ask Jesy is made to be romantic, she just can't think of how to approach the situation.

She wants it to happen today. They are both off, they have no plans, and it's a beautiful day out. If Leigh Anne let this opportunity pass up like this, then she will never forgive herself.

But of course, she's too busy worrying about what to do, that she doesn't even get a chance to even think about something cute before she feels Jesy start to shift next to her. Leigh Anne turns to her and watches as Jesy wakes herself up.

After she is done stretching and yawning and can finally opened her eyes, she turns surprised to see her lover awake. "Good morning, baby." She greets her Leigh Anne with a loving kiss. To hell with morning breath. "What’s up, why are you up so early?"

Leigh Anne shrugs, turning so that they are both lying on their sides, facing to face. "Just couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Why’s that?" Jesy asks curious. She reaches for her hand that is resting between them, placing their intertwined fingers in front of her lips and kissing each knuckle. A habit that Leigh Anne has learned to love.

Leigh Anne sends her a small smile. "It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Jes."

Jesy pouts. "Whenever you say 'don't worry about it', I can't help but to worry just a little." she scoots closer to Leigh Anne. "What’s on your mind, babe. Please tell me." Jesy borderline begs.

Leigh Anne sighs. "It’s nothing major. Just stressing because I wanted to do something special for you tonight, but I can't think of anything. I don't know why I even bother; this whole romance thing isn't my specialty."

Jesy giggles. "That it is not." She places another kiss on Leigh Anne's lips. "But why are you trying to do something today? What’s the occasion?" Jesy asks curious.

"Jes, why do you love me?" Leigh Anne asks, completely ignoring Jesy's questions.

Jesy is caught off guard with the question, but she is always prepared to answer. "Well, I love how you love all of my imperfections and tell me I’m beautiful every single minute of every single day. I love the way you kiss me and the way you touch me, as if I’m the most fragile thing in the world.

"I love how you are always there for me and the fact that I can trust you with all my heart. I love the way you make me smile even if I am crying, even though that happens at least once a week. I love the way you are so understanding with every decision I make. I love the fact that I could fall asleep in your arms in the matter of 5 minutes. I love how sometimes it seems like you care more about me then you care about yourself.

"And most importantly, I love how you promised to never let me go."

"Jesy, do you know why I love you?" Leigh Anne asks her voice thicker with the way she is trying to keep herself from bursting into tears. "Like why I really, really love you with all my heart?"

"I love the way I can just be myself around you. I love how you still give me butterflies in my stomach whenever we kiss or whenever you just look at me. I love how you put up with my moodiness whenever something doesn't go my way. I love how I act like an idiot and you still love me. 

"I love how I instantly feel better when I hear your voice and all the sweet things to whisper in my ears whenever I’m having a bad day. I love how you waited to kiss me until the time was right because you knew how nervous I was to be with a girl in the first place.

"And most importantly, I love the way I can’t picture my life without you."

At this point, both girls have tears shining in their eyes; the amount of love in the room is undeniable. "Baby, what brought along this whole love fest?" Jesy giggle with a shaky smile.

Leigh Anne didn't answer she just reached into the nightstand and pulled out the little black box she waiting to show tonight. But as the saying goes, there is no time like the present. She grabs it in her hand and takes a deep breath. "I’m sorry of this is a lame way to do it, or if you think I should do more, but I just can't wait any longer."

Looking straight into her eyes and grabbing Jesy's left hand. "Jessica Louise Nelson, there is nothing more I want in this world than to spend the rest of my life with you. To call you my wife, to buy a house together, and to raise kids of my own. I know we are both young and we won't be bringing kids into this world anytime soon, but I’m willing to wait.

"But when it comes to calling you my wife, I don't think I can go much longer without having that privilege. I know I am supposed to be with you forever, and I just can't wait any longer. So, will you please marry me?" Leigh Anne asks, her voice cracking at the end.

Jesy is full on sobbing right now, but Leigh Anne can see the smile on her face. "Are you kidding, Leigh? Of course I’ll marry you. Yeah." Jesy whispers the last part.

Leigh Anne's smile seems to bright up the whole room. She is finally able to place the ring on her girlfrie- err, fiancé’s finger. Both girls end up giggling and Leigh Anne leans in for a passionate kiss. Leading them to make early morning love and spend the rest of the day in each other company.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned. This is my favorite one shot to date! Sorry for typos. Yeah.
> 
> If y'all want a part two, let me know! And if you have any requests, just send them to me on [tumblr](http://carameleigh.tumblr.com/ask). (Or just drop by to say hi ^.^)
> 
> Original prompt given to me by talkingrealish on tumblr.


End file.
